Postre de jengibre
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Nada mejor que un delicioso postre para luego de la decoración del Instituto


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de Fox, Marvel y anexados, son sin fines lucrativos, únicamente de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: Calendario de Adviento del Foro Groovy Mutations #GroovyMutations #NavidadesMutantes**

* * *

Día 2: Galletas de jengibre

Los jóvenes estudiantes de Xavier decoraban ansiosos todo el lugar sintiendo un espíritu de alegría en la mansión, maestros y estudiantes trabajaban en conjunto para poner de todo, moños, esferas, bastones de caramelo, muñecos alusivos, luces navideñas, en fin, no podía pasarse nada por alto.

–Jean, muévelo un poco más a la izquierda– indicó Storm a la pelirroja que instalaba un muérdago en la puerta principal

–Profesoras ¿Podemos pasar?

–Adelante, niñas– Illian y Kitty abrieron la puerta y entraron, se quitaron sus gorros y acomodaron su cabello

–Por Dios, está helando allá afuera– exclamó Kitty frotándose los brazos, su amiga sonrió

–¡Ja! Por favor, esto no se compara a los inviernos en Helsinki, esos sí son fríos– dijo dejando las compras en el piso para quitarse los guantes, cuando se fueron Jean y Storm las vieron mientras negaban con la cabeza

–Siempre discutiendo.

–Pero de forma sana, eso es bueno, Illian se ha adoptado bien.

Las chicas llegaron a la cocina, prometió a sus amigos que al terminar de decorar el árbol haría unas galletas para hacer un postre originario de su país pero todos acordaron que mejor lo fuera preparando mientras ellos terminaban.

–Gracias Kitty.

–Por nada, háblame si necesitas algo más– dijo antes de atravesar la pared de la cocina para llegar al recibidor, ahora la finesa se encontraba sola en la cocina, con el permiso de las profesoras comenzó a cocinar, echó los ingredientes en el tazón de la batidora y mientras se mezclaban su mente viajó a su niñez, recordó a su madre y su abuela en la cocina con ella cocinando esa misma receta, aunque todavía no la dejaban usar el fuego porque era mu pequeña, la dejaban amasar la masa, cortar las galletas, echar los huevos o alguna tarea sencilla que pudiera hacer.

–Oye Illian, Colossus dice que… ¿Illi, estás bien? – la voz de Bobby la arrancó de su ensoñación

–¿Cómo? Sí, no ah… ¿Por qué? – el chico se acercó a ella y le enjuagó con su pulgar las dos lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, éstas se ruborizaron haciéndola voltear a otro lado

–Sí, estoy bien.

–¿Segura?

–Sí, no es nada ¿Qué necesitabas? – preguntó aclarando su voz

–Colossus me preguntaba que si tenías el desarmador que te prestó.

–Cierto, cuida mi mezcla por favor, no tardo– salió corriendo de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto y regresó en menos de cinco minutos entregándole la herramienta que necesitaban, Bobby se fue no muy convencido del estado de Illian pero confiaría en ella –. Bien, continuemos con esto– una vez listo el horno metió las galletas en su interior para que empezaran a cocerse, entretanto fue haciendo el glaseado para decorarlas.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas para que las galletas estuvieran listas, Kitty no quiso quedarse atrás e hizo chocolate caliente para disfrutar con las galletas que su amiga extranjera hizo

–Cuéntanos ¿Quién te enseñó la receta?

–Mi madre y mi abuela, cocinaba con ellas todo el tiempo. Este es un arbolito de galletas de jengibre– John alzó una ceja mirando el dichoso postre

–¿Este es un dulce natal de tu país? Yo los he visto en las pastelerías de aquí– dijo con poco tacto ganándose un codazo por parte de Kitty esperando que la mutante no se ofendiera

–Pyro, cállate.

–Es la verdad– dijo sobándose el área adolorida

–Eres un aguafiestas ¿sabías Allerdyce? Como todo, esto se vende alrededor del mundo pero es originario de Finlandia.

–Bueno, finlandes o no saben muy bien, eres buena repostera– dijo Bobby terminándose su trozo de galleta.

–Él tiene razón, creo que pediré uno más– Illian se ruborizó de nuevo

–Gracias, iré por el otro– dijo poniéndose de pie y partiendo a la cocina

* * *

 **Los datos sobre el origen del postre los obtuve de Google, en una página de recetas finlandesas dan como postre éste arbolito el cuál sabe muy rico :)**


End file.
